


The Red Balloon

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cotton Candy, Crack, Disneyland, Fluff, Funny, Kind of inspired by the 3x20 sneak peek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “What is this?” asked Magnus.“It’s a balloon, my son,” said Asmodeus happily and his eyes were shining. He looked so proud of himself and Magnus looked so done with him. Magnus pressed his lips together and he sighed.“Uh huh,” said Magnus. “It’s a balloon indeed, I can see,” said Magnus.Updated: Now with the trip to Disneyland as well! XD





	1. Chapter 1

“What is this?” asked Magnus and pointed to something that Asmodeus was holding in his hand. It was a string and on it, there was a  _ balloon.  _ Yes, his father had summoned a red balloon for him and Magnus didn’t know what to think of it. Was he making fun of him? The two were hanging out for a change, going around New York and now his dad suddenly…  _ why?! _

 

“It’s a balloon, my son,” said Asmodeus happily and his eyes were shining. He looked so proud of himself and Magnus looked so done with him. Magnus pressed his lips together and he sighed.

 

“Uh huh,” said Magnus. “It’s a balloon indeed, I can see,” said Magnus and then looked at his father. “And why exactly did you summon it here?” asked Magnus and Asmodeus clasped his hands together happily.

 

“Well, we passed a boy on the street before that was asking his dad to get him one, so I got inspired,” explained Asmodeus, who was just exciting to be hanging out with his precious son again. “So, I thought you’d want one too and I remember that red was always one of your favourite colours,” said Asmodeus and Magnus smacked himself across the forehead.  

 

“Dad, the boy was 3, and I am over 800, so please-”

 

“You’re still my little boy,” said Asmodeus happily and pinched the warlock’s cheek, who looked at him completely horrified and he made a step back. His father scared him, his love was way too aggressive and he cleared his throat when he saw that people were looking at them when Asmodeus tried to give the balloon to him. 

 

“Dad, can you  _ not- _ ”

 

“You don’t like the balloon?” asked Asmodeus and looked up at the floating balloon and he sighed sadly, snapping his fingers and then the balloon was gone. Asmodeus’ bad mood didn’t last long, because he suddenly remembered that he and Magnus were busy running around the whole day. They didn’t have the time to stop and eat and his boy was probably starving by now! “How about a snack?” asked Asmodeus and snapped his fingers, summoning a nice pretzel for his son, who quickly walked away and sat on the bench, pretending that he didn’t know him.

 

“Oh, here he comes and-”

 

“My son!”

 

“Can you please not call me that?” asked Magnus, not because he disliked it, but because it was getting a bit excessive. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment as his dad sat down next to him and he gently patted his back. 

 

“But you are my son and  _ I  _ am your father,” said Asmodeus happily. “And my son is amazing,” he then said and offered Magnus the snack. Magnus’ eyes were following the pretzel, but he didn’t take it right away and he gently pushed his dad’s hand away, but stomach announced that it was hungry. Magnus rolled his eyes when Asmodeus wore a proud expression on his face again and he just took the pretzel from him and ate it in silence. He hated how right his father was. He could read him like an open book!

 

“So,” said Asmodeus happily. “I was thinking that the next stop should be Disneyland,” announced Asmodeus and Magnus choked on that pretzel. 

 

“A  _ what?! _ ”

 

“Yes,” said Asmodeus. “I’ve looked it up the other day. It’s a magical place that parents take their children too,” explained Asmodeus patiently for his son and Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

“No, I know what Disneyland is,” said Magnus and just shook his head. “But it’s for  _ kids.  _ Dad, again, I am not a child anymore. I am over 800 years and-”

 

“Yes, still so young,” said Asmodeus and Magnus just rolled his eyes, because he knew that there was no point in trying to prove his father wrong. Asmodeus decided on Disneyland, but he wasn’t going to suffer alone in there. Alec had gotten him into this mess by summoning Asmodeus to New York and he was going with them!

 

“Only if Alec comes,” said Magnus and Asmodeus was immediately game.

 

“Oh, yes, do invite my son in law, we need to get to know each other better,”  said Asmodeus and then rubbed his palms together. “Better yet, I’ll just create a portal and bring him here,” said Asmodeus and Magnus was about to tell him that Alec had a meeting, but it didn’t matter. In a matter of a few seconds, Alec was standing right there in the park with them and was confused as hell.

 

“Magnus, what is-”

 

“We’re going to Disneyland,” announced Asmodeus happily and Alec looked at Magnus, who rolled his eyes. “Say, Magnus, are you  _ really _ sure you don’t want that balloon?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus was…  _ done. Yep, he was so done. _

 

“What is going on?” whispered Alec.

 

“You summoned him, you’re coming with us. He’s been dragging me all over the city today, so I’m so done with him. You suffer with me. Understood?” grumbled Magnus and Alec only nodded. Funny enough, he thought that Asmodeus’ and Magnus’ father-son dynamic was kind of cute.

 

“What balloo- oh this one,” said Alec as the red balloon was back and Asmodeus handed it to Magnus again, who in the end just grabbed it, grumbling, silently cursing his father. Alec smiled and tried not to laugh too much, because he didn’t want Magnus to be even angrier with him. “Aw, you’re so cute, Magnus,” slipped out and Magnus hissed.

 

“Right, my boy is adorable,” said Asmodeus happily and then snapped his fingers, creating the portal. “Disneyland, here we come,” happily said Asmodeus and Magnus just stepped inside, giving up into his destiny, but he managed to drag Alec with him, the balloon happily dancing and Asmodeus clapped. Finally, he was spending some good father-son time with Magnus!

 

And who knew that in the end, Magnus would end up loving Disneyland!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Disneyland was a ... success?

''Here we are, my lovelies,'' announced Asmodeus and happily rubbed his palms together, looking around the magical place and his eyes lit up. Oh, there were so many kids and families there; what a perfect place to hang out with his son. Magnus looked around the place and he grumbled, rolling his eyes as he was still holding onto the string of that balloon, rolling his eyes again when Alec winked at him and he then clicked with his tongue.

Alec was beyond excited; he had never been to Disneyland, so now that he was finally there, he was going to make the best of it. He was going to have fun and he happily sighed, Magnus still looking sullen and was continuing to pout and sulk. “I’ve never been to Disneyland before,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. They looked so stupid; three grown-ass men in the middle of the Disneyland. Well, maybe with enough luck, someone could throw them out? “This place is so cool,” said Alec happily and Magnus face-palmed himself.

“Don’t encourage him, Alexander,” said Magnus, but it was too late.

“I know, right?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus didn’t like how excited his old man was. “Now, boys, what should we do first?” asked Asmodeus and his eyes started scanning the place, narrowing his eyes. Oh, all children were wearing some sort of mouse headbands and he looked at Magnus. Oh, he couldn’t have his boy missing out on that! “How about we get one of those?” asked Asmodeus and pointed to a girl with the Mickey mouse ears headband and Magnus was horrified.

“ _No,_ ” said Magnus and made a step back.

“We must, my son, look all of the children wear one,” said Asmodeus and finally located the gift shop. “Oh, lovely, I found a place we can purchase it at,” he said and started dragging his son that way, Alec silently laughing as he followed them and Magnus glared at him.

“What are you laughing at?” grumbled Magnus.

“It’s just,” said Alec and tired his best not to laugh. “I can just imagine how adorable you’ll look with those ears on,” said Alec and Magnus was so done with both of them, wanting to go home, but couldn’t as his father took hostage of him. Truthfully, if he _really_ wanted to leave, he could easily just create a portal and go back to New York. So, maybe, he did want to spend some quality time with his dad after all!

“I’d like one of those for my boy, please,” said Asmodeus to the shop owner, who looked from behind the counter and saw a very pissed off Magnus standing next to Asmodeus and was also cracking up.

“Dad, can you please _not-_ ”

“My boy, everyone has one!”

“Again, they’re kids, and I’m an _adult_. How can you not-”

“Chop, chop, give us one,” said Asmodeus, ignoring Magnus, who went back to pouting and sulking. In the end, he gave him the adult sized headband and Asmodeus happily placed it on top of Magnus’ head.

Magnus’ face was red from embarrassment and his mood worsened when he saw Alec, from the corner of the shop taking pictures of him. What? The Shadowhunter couldn’t really help it, his boyfriend was so adorable with that pout and those ears. Magnus, on the other hand, was going to get his revenge soon.

“Dad, let’s get one for Alexander as well,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“Magnus, no,” said Alec.

“Why not? You’d look _adorable_ with them as well,” teased Magnus as it finally came his time to shine and Asmodeus quickly ordered the owner to get one for Alec as well. In the end, because Alec didn’t want to ruin the fun, he just gave up and put them on as well, flushing as well, because Magnus was going on and on about how adorable he was then and Alec huffed, but kept following the Banes around, holding Magnus’ hand and was in a better mood already.

“So, where should we go next?” asked Asmodeus.

“How about the Haunted Mansion?” asked Magnus and pointed to it, Asmodeus stopping and he looked up and down it, shuddering and he made a step back. To let his _son_ go into a _haunted_ house. Not. On. His. Watch.

“No,” said Asmodeus.

“Why the hell not? You said we’d have fun, so-”

“Son, that place is haunted, see it says right there,” said Asmodeus and then shuddered again when he heard children crying from the inside and he just shook his head. “No, no, we won’t go there, I don’t want you to be scarred for life, Magnus,” said Asmodeus and Magnus just stood there and blinked a few times. Did his father really just…

Alec was laughing on top of his lungs and Magnus looked at him, totally unimpressed. “Alexander, stop-”

“I agree with your father, that place looks scary,” said Alec and scored good points with Asmodeus.

“See, even the Shadowhunter agrees,” said Asmodeus.

“So… _you,_ the king of Hell… don’t want _me_ the prince of Hell go into there, the attraction that is meant for _kids_ , because you don’t want me to… what is your logic even?” asked Magnus and Asmodeus crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“You’ll listen to me, young man,” said Asmodeus and started dragging Magnus away, Alec cracking up again as he was listening to Magnus’ whining all the way.

Alec’s eyes kept wandering to a particular stand. It was a cotton candy one and Asmodeus leaned closer to them. “Would you like some cotton candy?” offered the man and Alec’s cheeks flushed, quickly shaking his head, but his eyes were still on it and Magnus snorted when he saw his adorable boyfriend. He really couldn’t tear his eyes away from the cotton candy stand and in the end, Magnus decided that they should get some of it.

“I want one too, dad,” said Magnus and Alec perked up.

“Well, if you’d have some, then maybe I can too,” said Alec and Asmodeus happily clasped his hands together, getting two large cotton candies for each of them and Alec was literally buzzing with happiness as he got his.

_This was everything. Alec finally got his hands on cotton candy, something he always wanted._

A smile tugged on Magnus’ lips after all, because seeing Alexander so excited made him just giggle out loud. Alec was really adorable, eating his cotton candy, looking like an excited kid and those Mickey Mouse ears… _Ah, blessed be!_ What a time to be alive! As he was busy staring at Alec, Asmodeus crept in and Magnus let out a horrified groan when he felt his dad wiping some of the cotton candy away from his cheek.

“DAD!!”

“Don’t move, son, you have some more over here.”

“Can you please _not?_ ”

“It’ll only take a second!”

“People are staring, dad!”

“Don’t make a fuss, my boy. I’ll be done soon, just let me-”

“Stop,” whined Magnus and then looked at Alec, who had his phone out again and was taking pictures again. What? He couldn’t help it, annoyed Magnus with Mickey ears was something to capture. He needed the visuals for the future, so it was important to keep the evidence! For later… for _science._ “Alexander, why?!”

“Because you’re just too adorable,” said Alec, his voice going an octave higher and how could Magnus stay mad at him like that?! Alec wasn’t playing fair and in the end, Magnus bowed his head down and admitted defeat. Very well, Alec and Asmodeus won. They could get whatever they wanted. Asmodeus smiled when he heard that and walked over to Alec, patting his back and Alec narrowed his eyes. “What are you-”

“Here you go,” said Asmodeus and snapped his fingers, summoning Alec his balloon as well. Blue one, this time! “You’ve earned it,” he then said and Alec was just in awe, Magnus just shaking his head by the side, but smiled, because Alec looked so smitten and Asmodeus was proudly smiling. Ah yes, he was pretty awesome, wasn’t he? Wouldn’t you agree?

“Thank you,” said Alec. “A balloon of my very own,” said Alec and then looked at the stand next to them. It looked like there was some sort of a game. You knocked down all of the bottles and you’d get a price, which was a giant stuffed teddy bear, which Alec needed… so that he could give to Magnus. “Let’s go there,” said Alec, grabbed Asmodeus’ wrist and dragged him to the next stand, Magnus just staring in disbelief and in the end he walked behind them.

Alec thought it would be an easy game; he was an archer, how difficult it could be?! Aiming and knocking was going to be a piece of cake, or so he thought, until he found out that the game was rigged. “Hey, I knocked it down,” grumbled Alec. “You’re cheating.”

“I am _not,_ ” said the man working there and Alec scowled.

“It should fall down, the last bottle should fall on the ground.”

“Alexander, just let it go. Let’s go somewhere-”

“No, I’m getting that teddy bear for you, Magnus, if it’s the last thing I do,” said Alec.

“Can you-”

“You crook, give him what’s rightfully his,” said Asmodeus. Because the man decided to be stupid, Asmodeus made all of the bottles blast with his magic and freaking out the man in the process so much that he hid on the floor and screamed _take whatever you want, just leave me._ “Huh, I think we’ve won,” said Asmodeus happily and took the teddy and gave it to Magnus, who was just… enough. It was enough. Why couldn’t they go home?

“Do you like it?” asked Alec and Magnus’ heart melted again as he just nodded.

“I love it,” whispered Magnus and kissed his boyfriend, only to be distracted by his father again, who finally found an attraction that would be safe enough for his boy. And it was a carousel… a fucking carousel! “ _Fuck my life,_ ” said Magnus under his breath as he walked to his dad.

Alec and Magnus ended up riding it… it was so embarrassing, but Alec was living for it. He was living for the entire thing; Magnus was so adorable and his phone was full of pictures of annoyed, pouting, adorable Magnus. Magnus was whiny, but also… it was kind of fun? Maybe? And in the end, he finally got to the Haunted Mansion, which maybe wasn’t a good idea by how much Alec was gripping his hand and screaming next to him.

But after another cotton candy, Alec managed to recover and their adventure continued! Asmodeus made Magnus take photos with Minnie and Micky Mouse too! And Alec? Well, he was religiously taking photos of everyhing and documenting it for the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
